A Library Trip
by sporkchief
Summary: Ever since Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights broke, she and Edward have been going to the library once a week to just have "quiet time". Which has snowballed into Edward and Bella's own tradition. Set after Eclipse.
1. A library trip

**Title: **A Library Trip

**Summary: **Ever since Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights broke, she and Edward have been going to the library once a week to just have "quiet time". Which has snowballed into Edward and Bella's own tradition. A cute one-shot. Set after Eclipse. 

**A/N: **HEELLLOOOO people! This is just a cute one shot about a dream I had...Read and review! Be brutally honest...

Edward swiftly pulled me out of the car. I leaned into his side and sighed. God I'm a lucky girl...Edward, sensing this, smiled down at me. I could look into those golden orbs forever, just drinking in their caramel-

"Breath Bella." Edward chuckled that throaty laugh of his. Oh right, that. I took a couple breaths and focused on controlling my breathing patterns.

Together we stepped through the doors into our sanctuary.

Ever since my copy of Wuthering Heights fell apart (from over usage, as you might have guessed...) and I had implanted my policy of no gifts, Edward had taken it upon himself to find me a suitable place to enjoy my books.

He had found a lovely library in town. It was never crowded, and very few screaming children ever came around - thank god. Although small in square feet, the library contained thousands of worn as well as new books. On every subject, country, person, or fairy tale - that was deemed important. Hidden in several corners were chairs, sofas and desks, where you could sit down and explore the knowledge of the world. God I love libraries.

He pulled me towards our usual chair and sat me on his lap.

"So what genre this time? History? Romance? Mystery?" my angel asked.

"I'll just go and get that copy of Wuthering Heights around the corner..." I trailed off. I knew he wanted me to broaden my horizons and read more of the classics... but I couldn't help it. Wuthering Heights reminded me, of...well, me. Well, without the horrible spitefulness and urge for revenge.

"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."

I recited in my head. Yes, definitely. I don't even care that Edward believes he doesn't have a soul, ours _are_ the same.

I was pulled back to earth by the exasperated look that Edward wore.

"Again? I thought the reason we come here is to be able to read more good books, not the same one, over and over again?" he asked

"Well..." I replied "Can you really deny the future Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen her favorite romance?" I pulled my secret weapon on him. I knew the moment I said my future name he would be putty in my hands. It was underhanded, but hey! A girls gotta do, what a girl's gotta do!

He replaced the exasperated look for one of pleasure, featuring my favorite smile, plastered on his face.

"Fine," he said, pretending to be aggravated, "Go get it,"

I got up from his icy lap and turned the corner. The book I have been reading sat two rows down. When I reached the spot that beautiful book was supposed to be, I gasped.

Edward was there in less than a second. "What's wrong, my love?" he asked, his eyes smoldering.

"It...it's...g-gone." I managed to sputter out.

Edward laughed. "That's all? You almost gave me a heart attack, which is really an accomplishment, given my state." He snaked his arm around my waist. All of a sudden I heard his velvet voice in my ear, "How about we get another book, Shakespeare perhaps?"

I violently shook my head - no. "okay," he responded, "lets go over to the research station and check the catalogue to see if anyone's checked it out."

We walked over to the desks and Edward quickly typed in the title. "Take a look," he said as he gesture to the screen.

I bent down to get a closer look. "DARN IT!" I yelled.

"SHH!" was coming from three directions, as Edward just quietly laughed. I playfully hit him on the arm and complained, "It wont be back until the 24th! What am I supposed to read until then?"

Edward, in attempt to calm me, pulled me by the elbow back to our seat and placed me on his lap. I on the other hand, continued to pout. "Bella..." Edward started, trying to pull me out of my temper tantrum, "Can't you see this just gives us time to do other things?"

"Like _what_?" I mumbled, irritated.

"Like _this"_ he whispered as he leaned in to me. I felt his breath before I realized what was happening.Then suddenly his hands were intertwined in my hair, his mouth kissing mine with slightly more passion than usual. He broke off and I tried to catch my breath.

Once i caught my breath, I put my face forward until his forehead was touching mine. "But Edward..." I whined...

"Fine, Fine! I'll go reserve it now! That way on the 24th, no one else can get it but you. Happy now?" he asked playfully.

"Extremely!" I watched him turn and walk off toward the computers. Have I mentioned how much I love the library?

**A/N:** guess what!? clicking buttons is fun! (ask Edward!) and there is a lovely purple-ish one down in the left hand corner of the screen that makes a review box POP up, Isn't that cool? SO...become one with your love of buttons and CLICK!!


	2. A tagalong

**A/N: **Hey guys…..Okay, so I thought this was gonna be a one shot but my friend Alice talked me into writing out the ideas that have been playing in my head…and LO AND BEHOLD!! A series! -voice gets all deep and mysterious….-

Hope you all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything Twilight related

A Tagalong

I love Alice. She is my (soon to be) sister and already my best friend. I love her quirks and her energy. But it's times like this that make me want to strangle that adorable pixie neck of hers.

We were back at the library for the third time this week. It has been a sanctuary for me lately. What with all this wedding planning going on, I've barely had any time to myself.

But my angel always come through for me. It's strange how when you love someone so much, that your life molds into theirs and you don't even realize it. You just slowly become attuned to their actions and thoughts. Well, apparently Edward has the same sixth sense…well, other than the whole reading minds thing…he sensed my stress and felt the need to cure it. So here I am again, at the most wonderful place in the world. The library.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice suddenly appeared next to me, bouncing up and down.

"Alice, calm down. In case you haven't noticed…this is a library. Say it with me: LI-BRAR-Y." she rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

"I know _what _a library is, I just don't know _why _you would come here…It is SOOO boring!" I laughed. I knew this was coming. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle this.

When we left she jumped in the car and begged to come with us. I carefully explained to her that the library was a quiet, calm, place to read and learn, and that it must be taken very seriously. She laughed and made some joke about "sacred grounds" but eventually agreed. And now look where we are…

"Alice…" I sighed. "We went over this. I am not here to entertain you, that is the books job." She sighed in turn.

"But Bel-la!I can't stand it1 It's so quiet! And the librarians are dressed horribly!" She started to raise her voice towards the end, earning a hearty "SHH!" from somewhere behind us.

"Alice, that's not my problem. I warned you that you wouldn't want to come. Go find some magazines or something." She pouted and started walking off. I paused and asked,

"Where is Edward by the way?"

"Adult Fiction, aisle four, Nathaniel Hawthorne, or H-A-W-T-H-O-R as the library has it catalogued."

"Alice, you have way too much time on your hands!" I teased. She smiled and skipped off down the aisle.

I found Edward sitting on the floor exactly where Alice said he would be, reading The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. He was in deep concentration and had his face pulled up right next to the book with a god like look of concentration on his face.

I don't know what I did to be this lucky. To be able to see the light strike his features as he concentrates. To be able to know his scent, To feel his ice cold skin that somehow makes me warm…

He inhaled and snapped his head up to meet my eyes. It must have been my blood he smelled. I blushed and looked down. Suddenly I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my face up to meet his.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked sweetly.

"How lucky I am…" I trailed off and blushed again. Seeing this he chuckled and leaned in.

"YES!!" somewhere in the distance Alice yelled.

"Ah…my sister. Great at ruining a moment!' I laughed and took his hand as he led me toward Alice.

We found Alice sitting Indian style on the floor surrounded by fashion magazines, her nose buried in the pages of Vogue. Edward laughed and sat down next to her. He smiled while asking, "finally found something?!" Alice's eyes widened and she nodded reverently.

'They've got fashion magazines from like, THREE years ago…isn't that WILD!?" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well at least maybe now we'll have some time to ourselves?" Edward was up in a second, his hand in mine.

"I like that idea" He smiled that beautiful smile of his and led me off.

**A/N:** Button, button, BUTTON! I love buttons! Especially the AMAZING purple-ish one down there

-points below-

It lets you give my story a review, which then makes my heart go tra, la, la into a pretty-ful field of daisies…so REVIEW!!


End file.
